Profesor Tentación
by Francys Paito
Summary: Bella cansada de su patética vida al llegar nueva a Forks decide pasar una noche atrevida, y sin darse cuenta termina en las sabanas de un sexy desconocido, y acaba llevándose una gran sorpresa.


_Summary: Bella cansada de su patética vida al llegar nueva a Forks decide pasar una noche atrevida, y sin darse cuenta termina en las sabanas de un sexy desconocido, y acaba llevándose una gran sorpresa._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes NO son míos. Pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Solo la Historia me pertenece. Se reservan los derechos de Autor. _

**Profesor Tentación.**

Los árboles frondosos pasan como borrones verdes a través de la ventana del auto donde me traslado. Frunzo el ceño. _Es deprimente_. Gotas de lluvia se resbalan por el vidrio nublando mi visión revelando que hemos llegado a Forks, mi antiguo hogar… mi nuevo hogar. Miro de reojo hacia mi izquierda donde Charlie está tomando el volante con ambas manos y postura tensa. No voltea a verme, pero sé que nota mi disimulada inspección. El ambiente dentro del carro está cargado y el aprieta más fuerte sus manos. Suspiro con resignación mientras regreso mi mirada al nublado camino justo cuando empiezan a asomarse las pequeñas casas aburridas de pueblo. Me mantengo en la misma posición hasta que finalmente nos detenemos frente a una casa blanca de dos plantas muy parecida a las anteriores, me deslizo del auto tomando mi bolso y colocándolo en mi hombro mientras Charlie sale mirándome cautelosamente. Me quedo parada frente a la casa, mientras trato de situarla en los recuerdos de mi infancia.

Renee, mi madre, quedo embarazada y se casó a muy temprana edad con Charlie, un muy serio oficial de policía mayor que ella y con un hijo hiperactivo fruto de una anterior relación. Emmett, mi hermano, me lleva 10 años de diferencia, pero poco puedo recordar de nuestra relación infantil, ya que Renee, cuyo carácter alegre y ciertamente volátil, un día simplemente decidió que no podía soportar el estancamiento asfixiante en el que se mantuvo atada por un matrimonio con un aburrido oficial y dos hijos que no le dejaban tiempo para ella ni el disfrute de su juventud. Así que se fue… conmigo en brazos.

Frunzo el ceño al ver el gran árbol frente a la casa con un viejo columpio del que poco pude disfrutar en mis cortas visitas esporádicas. Miro hacia Charlie que toma mis cosas y me conduce silenciosamente a la casa, y me dirige de inmediato hacia mi habitación. Me sorprendo al notar que han integrado un baño privado a mi cuarto.

_Bueno, eso será útil._

Me deja sola sin apenas dirigirme la palabra, y yo se lo agradezco, pues no estoy de ánimo para conversar con nadie.

Me miro al espejo de mi nuevo baño, y la imagen que tengo me hace enojar.

_Eres aburrida, Isabela. _El recuerdo me golpea dejándome abatida.

Miro mi cuerpo, mis manos, mi castaño cabello, mi rostro. Todo demasiado normal. Mis grandes ojos marrones apagados me miran con reproche y tristeza.

Estás vacía, seca. Me dijo con rabia.

Me quito uno de mi suéter mientras sigo observando. Siento dentro de mí como si algo estuviera a punto de explotar. Y sé que es así.

Estoy cansada de ser la chica sencilla, apagada e introvertida de la que pocos notan realmente. Lo que pasó con el jodido de mi ex novio me abrió los ojos para darme cuenta que estoy desperdiciando mi juventud.

Estoy cansada y voy a hacer algo al respecto. Basta con el auto desprecio con el que me he mantenido últimamente. Ese imbécil ni siquiera me interesaba en realidad pero hirió mi orgullo al dejarme por esa zorra de la escuela. Su excusa: soy una sosa.

Me estremezco. Ya no voy a ser la insulsa chica de la escuela. Esta es una nueva escuela, un nuevo comienzo. Y definitivamente una nueva Bella.

Estoy en mi cuarto arreglando mis cosas, cuando escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la entrada, y luego unos rápidos pasos acercándose en mi dirección. Volteo a penas a tiempo para ser alcanzada por unos grandes brazos que me toman desprevenida.

_Wow_

-¡HERMANITAAAA!

Me aprieta fuertemente y me alza dando vueltas en sus brazos.

-Emmett! Bájame, bájame. –Digo riendo.

El suelta una carcajada. Me baja y me besa sonoramente en la mejilla.

-Lo siento. Te extrañe tanto hermanita.

-Lo se hermanote, suelo tener ese efecto en las personas. –Digo bromeando, pero apenas lo digo me arrepiento, sabiendo lo falso que es.

Afortunadamente él no se da cuenta.

-Cuéntame que has hecho… has crecido… bueno no en realidad, todavía eres una enana. –Se ríe. Arrugo la cara.

-No es mi culpa que tú seas un mastodonte. –le digo secamente. Él me sonríe y no puedo evitar hacerlo también, es tan contagioso.

-Si mira estos músculos. Soy sensual. – Dice y no puedo contener una carcajada. De verdad lo extrañe.

Bajamos juntos a la cocina mientras nos ponemos al día sobre nuestras vidas. Me pregunta por aquel novio que tenía, poniéndose serio. Es muy celoso, pero se tranquiliza apenas le digo que hemos terminado y que ya no me interesa.

Llegamos al comedor notando que la comida está servida, o bueno… algún intento de comida.

Nos sentamos junto a un Charlie muy avergonzado. Mirando a su plato. Está en su uniforme de policía. Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Vas a alguna parte Char… eh… papá? –pregunto. Él me mira.

-Eh… sí. Hoy tengo guardia hasta la mañana Bella, lo siento, pero Emmett ha venido a hacerte compañía.

Miro a Emmett quien de pronto se remueve incómodo. Entrecierro los ojos, él me esquiva.

-Estem… eh… esto se ve muy bueno papá- dice apresuradamente. Pero al ver realmente la comida por un momento me parece ver su cara ponerse verde. _Sí la comida se ve asquerosa_.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir. –Se levanta Charlie, mirando su reloj de pulsera. Me mira- Eh… bienvenida Bella. –dice torpemente.

Yo asiento, sonrojándome. Le da una palmada en el brazo de Emmett en forma de despedida y sale rápidamente.

Miro a Emmett.

-Suéltalo.

El agranda los ojos asustado. Yo entrecierro los míos en su dirección.

-Estem… de que…? -El taladro con la mirada y suspira, dándose por vencido. –Bien, escucha hermanita. Lo siento, no sabía que llegabas hoy, la verdad no recordaba, pero es que… -lo miro fijamente, intentando evitar que me afecte el hecho que me haya olvidado. – Yo… tengo planes… esta noche.

-Bien… llévame contigo. –Digo encogiéndome de hombros. Él se ruboriza. Ah… ese tipo de planes.

-Es que… más bien pensé que te quedaras en la casa, sé que tienes 17 años, pero no es como si fueras a hacer una gran fiesta sin permiso, emborracharte y destruir la casa. –Dice mofándome, se ríe como si fuera ridículo.

_Mierda, eso duele._

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Bien podría meter a un chico a la casa. –digo sin pensar. El frunce el ceño, pero se ríe.

-¿Vamos Bella… tu? ¡Eres una santa! Sé que no hemos vivido juntos pero sé que no eres una chica loca como cuando yo tenía tu edad… días tremendos –dice sonriendo con algún recuerdo. Trago un gran nudo en mi garganta y bajo la cabeza furiosa.

_Oh, él también piensa que soy una sosa._

-Y… bueno, no regreso esta noche, -mueve las cejas sugestivamente, luego se vuelve a su discurso- seguro estarás cansada, vas a dormir o a leer alguno de ese montón de libros que vi que trajiste… a menos que tengas miedo de quedarte sola. –Me mira preocupado.

Jadeo. Esto es demasiado.

-Emmett no soy una niña. Me ofendes. –Más de lo que crees en realidad, pero luego me doy cuenta que en realidad tiene razón, es lo que haría en un día normal. Cierro los ojos perturbada, eso va a cambiar. Ya no más.

Él sonríe como un niño entusiasmado y se levanta rápidamente para irse. ¿Ya?

-Grandioso. No le digas a papá por favor. Regresa a las 7 a.m. más o menos. Te quiero hermanita del cielo. Adiós. –Y sale corriendo a través de la puerta mirando su celular.

La puerta suena fuerte cuando la cierra y todo queda en silencio. Monótono, solitario… y triste.

_¿Una santa? ¿Hermanita del cielo? ¿No soy una chica loca? _

Tomo una decisión. Y Emmett y todos los que han pensado de mí como una ñoña algún día se morderán la lengua

Subo rápidamente por las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Hoy saldré. Y no solo eso sino que romperé todas aquellas reglas a las que todos suponen estoy atada.

Reviso entre la ropa recién desempacada y encuentro aquel vestido descaradamente sexy que nunca me había atrevido a colocarme. Lo miro apreciativamente mientras me desvisto apresuradamente para probármelo. Al hacerlo me miro al espejo.

Es un corto vestido color negro con incrustaciones de hermosas piedras, que se amarra en el cuello. Me giro. Tiene un muy pronunciado escote en la espalda… dejando revelar gran parte mi cuerpo levemente bronceado.

_Esto debe servir._

Rio para mí misma. _Estás loca. _Me digo a mi misma. Decido no pensar demasiado. Solo actuar.

Me arreglo el cabello rápidamente dejándolo suelto en una gran cascada de ondas naturales. Luego me maquillo usando colores oscuros, para aparentar mayor edad. El delineador negro y los labios carmín hacen su trabajo y observo a una Bella a la que sus conocidos le costarían reconocer. Sonrió al espejo. Esta es _otra_ Bella.

Me calzo en unas muy altas sandalias doradas de plataforma, rezando que a mis dos pies izquierdos no me traicionen esta noche.

Suspiro y salgo de la casa sin mirar atrás.

Entro al único bar que me pareció integrante durante el recorrido a Forks. Esta más o menos cercano al pueblo y logro entrar rápidamente a pesar de la gran multitud aglomerada en la entrada. Agradezco la previsión que había tomado anteriormente de sacarme una identificación falsa cuando vi la oportunidad. Secretamente deseando alguna vez hacer esto.

Sonrió coquetamente a los chicos que me miran con descaro mientras mi interior se confronta entre la vergüenza y la euforia. Me siento en la barra de licores, haciéndole una señal al barman quien me sonríe pícaramente y de inmediato viene hacia mí.

-Buenas noches, preciosa, ¿que deseas tomar? –Yo le sonrió tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Mierda no tengo ni idea de que pedir.

- Mmm, ¿qué me recomiendas?

Él ríe con cierta travesura y se inclina hacia mí íntimamente.

-Eso depende de cómo quieras pasar la noche.

No puedo evitar ruborizarme, pero decidida a no dejarme intimidar, intento regresarle mi mejor mirada traviesa.

-De la mejor forma posible… por supuesto. –le digo guiñándole el ojo. Sus ojos claros se oscurecen de pronto.

-Entonces tengo justo lo que necesitas. –Dice con voz ronca. Y se va, empezando a preparar la bebida.

Mientras lo hace aprovecho para mirarlo mejor. No está mal._ Nada mal._

Es alto, musculoso, de espalda ancha, cintura estrecha, lleva su rubio cabello algo largo recogido en una cola descuidada y masculina. Vestido con una camiseta negra que se le pega a su cuerpo como una segunda piel marcando sus abdominales. _Si, es atractivo._

Él nota mi mirada y la sostiene seductoramente mientras de alguna forma sigue con la mezcla de tragos. Termina y regresa devorándome con la mirada ante mí entregándome un largo vaso lleno de un licor de extraño color rosa. Me sonrojo, pero mantengo mis ojos en él mientras tomo lo que me ha dado.

Lo primero que noto es la dulzura de la bebida, y al tragarla quema mi garganta poco acostumbrada a estas degustaciones. Sin embargo, esta rico, así que apresuro un buen trago mirando al barman entre mis pestañas.

-¿Y bien? –pregunta.

-Delicioso. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-James, ¿y tú preciosa?

-Bella.

-Un placer Bella –Dice tomando mi mano en una suave caricia. Mi cara se pone roja y agradezco la poca luz que no me delata.

De repente, es llamado por otro cliente, por lo que se aleja para atenderlo, rompiendo con el coqueteo.

_Rayos_

Me encojo de hombros mientras miro alrededor apreciando el buen ambiente del lugar. No esta mal para estar en ese pueblucho.

Mi espalda pica como si alguien me estuviera observando y volteo captando los ojos de un hombre que me mira con intensidad. Me estremezco.

Hay poca luz por lo que no puedo detallarlo bien, pero por lo poco que noto es bastante atractivo también. Mi corazón se acelera por alguna razón.

Desconcertada, aparto la mirada después de unos segundos y escucho la música que retumba fuertemente. Así que decido irme a bailar.

En alguna parte de mi cerebro me pregunto a mí misma de donde sale tanta audacia, pero lo ignoro dejándome llevar por la música.

Me dirijo hacia la pista tomando el resto de mi bebida rápidamente… y empiezo a bailar moviendo mis caderas lentamente y tomando mi cabello entre mis manos. Cierro los ojos.

Repentinamente siento unas manos que me toman por la cadera desde atrás. Tiemblo, sin saber por qué, pero no me detengo. Un glorioso cuerpo se pega a mi espalda mientras sigue el ritmo de la música junto a mí, tan sensualmente. Siento su respiración en mi cuello y vuelvo a estremecerme. No sabía que podía sentirme de esta forma solo con un toque.

El toque de un desconocido.

Me giro para encararlo y me quedo sin respiración. Mi corazón se detiene un segundo para volver a saltar a la vida más atronador que nunca. Que _hombre._

Unos intensos ojos verdes penetraban mi mirada dejándome sin aliento, otra vez. Sentí que me acerco aún más hacia él, haciéndome sentir cada centímetro de su musculoso y alto cuerpo. Glorioso.

Seguimos bailando con eróticos movimientos, aun sin prestar atención si era acorde con la canción del momento. Coloque mis manos en sus amplios hombros y no pude resistirme a acariciar todo lo que pudiera tocar de él. Él me tomaba fuertemente de las caderas y luego bajo su cabeza apoyando su frente en la mía. Cerré los ojos. Mi mente nublada por las sensaciones que recorren mi cuerpo. Suspiro.

Continuamos así por lo que podrían ser horas, sin ninguno decir una palabra, solo abrumados por la presencia del otro… bien que lo sentía. Hasta que él rompió el silencio moviendo su boca hasta mis oídos donde rozándome con sus labios decía:

-¿tienes un nombre… o es que eres una alucinación como pensé en un principio?

Me estremezco, su voz aterciopelada y sensual cortándome el aliento una vez más.

-Bella –Le respondo simplemente, sin ser capaz de lograr articular otra frase.

-Bella… -repite, moviendo sus labios por mi lóbulo besándolo. –Te queda, aunque no te hace suficiente justicia.

-y… t.tú –Susurro apenas, con voz ronca. Creo que no me ha escuchado pero finalmente responde:

-Edward. –dice simplemente mientras sigue repartiendo besos por mi oreja y baja por mi mejilla y mi cuello, hasta volver a subir de nuevo y capturar mis labios.

_Oh. Mi. Dios._

Sus labios carnosos y sensuales se mueven con insistencia sobre los míos y yo no dudo en responderle con vehemencia. Muevo mis manos hacia su cabello y él me abraza aún más pasando sus manos por mi espalda hacia el lugar donde la tela ya no cubre mi piel. Jadeo al sentir sus largos dedos tocarme regando fuego a través de mi carne. Él aprovecha que abro mi boca para introducir su viciosa lengua y aferrarla a la mía. Siento cierta incomodidad placentera recorrerme mi cuerpo y noto mis bragas humedecerse.

_Dios… lo deseo._

De pronto siento una superficie fría tocar mi espalda y apenas soy consciente que nos hemos movido hasta una pared en un lado oscuro del club. Edward mueve su mano hacia mis muslos sosteniéndola allí y acariciándola mientras se presiona sobre mí. Estoy respirando rápidamente.

-Larguémonos de aquí. –dice con un tono ardiente. Yo no puedo pensar. Una gran nube de pasión me bloquea firmemente mientras me siento arrastrada por él hacia la salida y hacia su auto.

Apenas siento que ha pasado un segundo desde que me hizo subir y bajar del vehículo. Estaba tan eufórica de lo que estaba pasando que no proteste cuando me alzo en sus brazos todavía besándome y llevándome al interior de algún lugar.

Me deja sobre mis pies temblorosos mientras se va desabotonando algunos botones de su camisa. Yo, en un arrebato, le tomo su camisa y la halo rompiendo los botones restantes. Escucho una pequeña risa, pero de inmediato se detienen mirándome con deseo. Se acerca hacia mí buscando desabrochar mi vestido en el cuello, por lo que este se deja caer al suelo en un golpe sordo.

Lo escucho tomar una gran bocanada de aire al notar la ausencia de mi sostén, por lo que me deja ahora tan solo con mis sugerentes braguitas.

Se alejó observándome con una mirada oscurecida y salvaje, contemplándome cuando yo voy desabrochando su correa, seguidamente del botón de su pantalón y bajo su cierre. Él exhala abruptamente y se quita los pantalones con sensual ímpetu.

Cuando deshace de su ropa, observo su cuerpo de Adonis esculpido por los mismos Dioses. Me lanzo sobre él besándolo y envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. _Es tan guapo._

Me acuesta sobre la cama salvajemente, devorando mis labios y acariciándome ardientemente mis muslos subiendo por mis caderas, mi cintura hasta llegar a mis senos que acaricia con arrebato. Abandona mis labios para besar mi cuello y entre mi pecho, bajando poco a poco hasta mi abdomen donde continua besando. _Me está volviendo loca._

-Ya basta, te necesito. AHORA. –Le digo embriagada por el deseo.

-Tus deseos son órdenes. –Dice subiendo por mi cuerpo. Va quitando el resto de nuestra ropa interior y se coloca sobre mí.

Me mira a los ojos sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos mientras se introduce de una sola estocada en mi interior.

Grito.

Me falta el aire. _Maldición. Duele. Mucho._

Edward se detiene congelado en su sitio. Cierro los ojos. _Olvide decirle_.

-¿ …? ¿Cómo es posible? –dice con pánico y algo más que no puedo identificar en su voz.

No puedo lidiar con explicaciones ahora. Simplemente…

-Nada. Continua. –Le digo abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con seguridad.

-Bella… -dice él aun nervioso

-Continua. –le ruego.

Se empieza a mover lentamente. Haciendo espacio para amoldar mi cuerpo a su enormidad.

Yo jadeo, extasiada. Poco a poco sus movimientos aumentan de ritmo haciéndome sentir una gran opresión dentro de mí. Lo escucho respirar aceleradamente y yo para este momento me doy cuenta que estoy gritando entre el dolor y el placer.

Las sensaciones experimentadas eran increíbles… indescriptibles. En algún lugar cuerdo de mi mente me preguntaba cómo es que estuviera haciendo esto con un desconocido, pero no me importó, porque de alguna forma ya lo sentía parte de mí y de mi vida.

-¡Edward, Edward…! –Gritaba con excitación. Deleitaba mis manos al pasarlas por esos fuertes músculos donde podía alcanzar.

Sentí mi corazón estallar, sentía que iba a convulsionar con tanto placer entremezclado con dolor.

Escuche jadear a Edward maravillada del hechizo en el que estaba cautivada. De repente percibí como el gran placer aumentaba y aumentaba entre los dos hasta que me noté como mi cuerpo explotaba en un delirio sin igual. Grité el nombre de Edward y le clave mis uñas en su espalda sintiendo como se tensaba dentro de mí y estallaba él también… desahogándonos mutuamente.

Pasan unos minutos mientras nos mantenemos así, calmando nuestra respiración. Hasta que Edward finalmente se retira de mí y se acuesta a mi lado, halándome para apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho. Pecho cuyo corazón aún continuaba latiendo fuertemente.

-Me debe una explicación señorita.

Me sonrojo y me acurruco más en su pecho. Él se ríe. Suave y relajadamente.

-Eres increíble, mi amor. –Su sonrisa me relaja a mí también, y él deposita un beso en mi frente. -Duerme. Mañana.

Y caigo rendida entre sus brazos… otra vez.

_**Que les parece? Loco verdad? xD**_

_**Primer cap. de mi primera novela.**_

15 wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/01 / j1. jpg (vestido de Bella)

_**La continuo?**_

_**Díganme… por favor.**_


End file.
